


Shore Leave

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo has plans.





	

“Oh now, pretty boy, what’s got you looking so sad?”   


He looks up from the screen he’d been reading, seeing her slightly concerned expression. “Sad?”

“Your lip looks like I could land a shuttle on it.” Phasma’s head tilts to one side, examining him.  


“I’m not sad. I was just… thinking.” Thinking deeply enough and weighing up so many options that emotion hadn’t managed a look in. And because that’s not an answer, he turns his datapad towards her so she can see.  


“What are you looking at that for?”  


“You _do_ have some shore leave, don’t you?” Then his eyes slit. “Hux does let you have _some_ days off, right?” He’s not just royally insulted her, has he?  


“In my rotations, yes. And I can swap duties with others to make for longer stretches.”  


“So… we could take a short break?” He watches her response carefully, not sure if he’s over-stepping his boundaries. Their relationship is still new, and inside the order things are not as they are elsewhere.

“You… want to take me… on a vacation?”  


“If you’d want to. I could find somewhere with nice rooms, a view, room service, a hot tub…”  


“…for me?” She pushes the tablet away, sitting side-saddle on his legs. An arm around his neck, and bright, hopeful eyes.

“Yes. For you. Somewhere to drape you in the luxury you deserve.” It’ll be almost all of his credit reserves, but what does he need money for, if not this?  


Her answer is a flurry of kisses, all over his face.

Yep. Good investment.


End file.
